


The Way an Ember Burns

by SunflowerQueen1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, I don’t fucking know, M/M, Making Out, how do you tag?, i may make a second chapter, klance, lol, smut and no plot, soft porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerQueen1/pseuds/SunflowerQueen1
Summary: “Now what?” Keith asked. “We just cornered ourselves.”Lance frowned, biting his lip and hoping that an idea would come out of nowhere. Then it hit him.It was crazy, but it might just work.He looked at Keith and felt his heartbeat pick up. In the dark of the room, he could see his silhouette. The dark mop of hair, the pale color of his skin, and the almost glowing purple hues of Keith’s eyes practically drew him in.—————-In other words, Keith and Lance get cornered on a mission and Lance might just have a plan to get themselves out of this mess.





	The Way an Ember Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on some other works and I had a sudden urge to write this. I should really finish my other shit though.

It happened on a mission.

  
He and Keith were supposed to sneak, unnoticed into a party hosted by a certain species of aliens called Horak, in order to sneak information about their partnership with the Galra.

  
Why any species would ally with Zarkon was a mystery. It wasn’t like Zarkon cared for them and at the slightest inclination, he wouldn’t hesitate to turn on them.

  
Regardless, the party was loud and various types of aliens attended, making their presence go unnoticed. It was also a smart choice not to go in their paladin armor, but in more formal wear provided by Allura. Of course, that meant they were more vulnerable to attacks. All it would take was a stray bullet.

  
The incident hadn’t happened until later.

  
With Keith sneaking into the main control room and hooking in Pidge’s hacking port into the system and him, of course, keeping an eye out for any passing gaurds and ready to inform Keith.

  
It had gone smoothly. There was only one guard in the room when Keith entered. He was knocked out quickly and shoved into the corner of the room.  
It was once they stepped out of the room and made their way down the corridor that things went south.

  
Another security guard had stumbled upon the other’s body and quickly notified the others. The guard had stepped out of the room and of course, noticed Keith and him quickly making their way down the hall.

  
That’s when it happened.

  
They ran to the right, hoping to lose the other’s tail, but it was a dead end with two rooms on both sides and the guard was quickly making his way towards them.

  
Keith growled, before turning around and summoning his bayard. “We can take him. It’s just one guard.”

  
“No!” He grabbed Keith’s arm. “If we attack him, the others will know and they’ll know it’s us and we’ll get surrounded. We don’t even have our armor!”

  
Keith bit his lip and put back his bayard. “What do you expect we do then? He’ll track us down and even then, what’re we gonna say? It’s pretty suspicious that we ran away from the scene and it’s not like we can just say we got lost finding the restroom.”

  
Lance sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Let’s check the rooms. Maybe there’s another way we can get through.”

  
Keith tried the room on the left. Locked. The room on the right, however, opened and inside was a storage room of some sort. Boxes sat on every corner and dust gathered on everything.

  
They closed the door behind them and looked around. There was no vent or other door to an exit.

  
“Now what?” Keith asked. “We just cornered ourselves.”

  
Lance frowned, biting his lip and hoped that an idea would come out of nowhere. Then it hit him.

  
It was crazy, but it might just work.

  
He looked at Keith and felt his heartbeat pick up. In the dark of the room, he could see his silhouette. The dark mop of hair, the pale color of his skin, and the almost glowing purple hues of Keith’s eyes, practically drew him in.

  
“I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance whispered. He didn’t dare break the strange tenstion in the air. He walked forward, forcing Keith to step into the wall behind him.

  
“What’re you…” Keith began, words cutting off as soon as Lance pressed his body close to his.

  
“Trust me.” He murmured, breath fanning over Keith’s lips.

  
He didn’t pause, just closed his eyes and hoped that Keith wouldn’t murder him later for this. So it was a surprise when Keith didn’t even hesitate to lean forward with eyes half lidded. They met halfway, pressing their lips together softly.

  
It was soft and sweet, nothing like he had expected from Keith.

  
It was a quick peck, something chaste, like testing the waters, but as soon as Lance pulled away, he felt Keith’s hands tangle themselves in his hair and pull him back forward.

  
Keith angled his head to the side and eagerly connected their lips again.

  
If Lance had any worries that he would scare him off, then they were quickly tossed out the window. He kissed back just as eagerly, hands finding their way on Keith’s hips, tightening as the need for air burned in his lungs.

  
When it grew too strong, he broke away, smiling as he noticed Keith chasing after his lips.

  
They paused in that moment, foreheads pressed together and both breathing heavily through their noses.

  
He could feel his clammy hands tightly gripping onto the fabric on Keith’s hips and the warmth on his cheeks, but despite this, the embers had turned into a small flame and his heart thudded in anticipation.

  
Lance pushed his body flush against Keith’s, feeling Keith’s leg slip between his own. His hands trailed over Keith’s back, pulling him even closer.

  
In retaliation, Keith tightened his hold in Lance’s hair. The sting drew out a soft whimper unbidden from his mouth.

  
“Kiss me.” Keith whispered.

  
He heart skipped a beat and Lance wasted no time in smashing his mouth against his. It was no longersoft and chaste, this was all lust and want.

  
Their chests pressed together and Lance could feel Keith’s heartbeat beating at the same quick rate his was.

  
He felt a firm pressure rub against his clothed erection, now twitching in interest, and he moaned in surprise.

  
With his mouth open, Keith licked his way into his mouth, caressing his tongue with his own. The firm pressure was still there and Lance knew that it was there on purpose. Keith began to move and rubbed his thigh slowly and teasingly against him, drawing out a few more noises from his mouth.

  
The onslaught of sensations was too much and he was being driven mad.  
He pulled away again and felt Keith latch on to his neck instead, biting and sucking. His tongue tracing down and leaving marks in his wake.

  
Lance panted and trailed his hands up to Keith’s dark hair, burying themselves and pushing him down to his neck, as a silent plea.

  
Lance snapped his hips forward, grinding onto Keith’s thigh and it had Keith shooting his hands to his hips to push his hips down onto his thigh.

  
“Oh fuck- yessss.” He moaned. He felt him smile into his neck before biting down. He hissed, enjoying the pain.  
They rubbed their hips against each other, frantic and desperate.

  
Keith moaned, dropping his head down onto his shoulder. “Please.” He groaned, snapping his hips into Lance’s.

  
He wanted more too. He wanted to strip Keith of his clothes and completely ravage him. He wanted to taste those sweet lips and see them wrapped around his dick. He wanted to be taken by him and wake up sore tomorrow. He wanted everything Keith had to offer and more. He wanted Keith. And he wanted him as well.

  
The door slammed open and scared both of them. They froze like deer caught in the headlights and looked towards the door.

  
The guard and a few other ones stood at the door with their weapons drawn. But the second they processed what their messed up hair, flushed and sweaty faces with red swollen lips and the way they were holding onto to each other meant, they averted their gazes and put away their weapons.

  
“Apologies! Apologies!” The guard said. The others looked embarrassed and equally as flushed as they desperately tried to pile out of the room. “We didn’t know you two were busy!” He said again.  
The door slammed close again and the two were bathed in darkness again.  
Almost as if fire had burned them, they both pulled away and averted their gazes.

  
“Keith, I’m sorry. I would’ve asked, but-“

  
“Forget it.” Keith hissed. He fixed himself and smoothed down his hair. “Let’s just get back to the ship.” He didn’t wait to see if Lance was following before he left the room.

  
Lance stared at the door and then down at himself growling at the still prominent bulge in his pants. It seemed as though Keith’s anger and being barged in on hadn’t been enough for him to go down.  
He sighed and fixed his pants. It wasn’t going to go away any time soon so he resigned himself to taking off his jacket to cover himself. He followed Keith out and tried to ignore the desperate want to hold him again and the tingle on his lips.

  
He didn’t regret it and he knew Keith wanted him as badly as he did. And that was a fact.


End file.
